This invention pertains to the art of fluid containers and more particularly to electrically heated soup kettles and cookers and the like.
The invention is particularly applicable to soup kettles having institutional application such as in restaurants, schools, cafeterias, and the like and will be described with particular reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the invention has broader applications and may be advantageously employed in other environments and applications.
Soup kettle apparatus have heretofore been comprised of a thick, earthenware pot, jar, or container adapted for operative engagement with a heating element. Oftentimes, the container is of generally cylindrical configuration and is inserted into a concentric housing for continuous heating of the container exterior by the heating element. The heating element is typically controlled by a simplified on/off switch or, alternatively, a high/low switch for supplying high and low power, respectively, to the heating element. In still other soup cooking apparatus, an adjustable electric heating element is incorporated in conjunction with a thermostat for maintaining a predetermined temperature. Soups, stews, and similar food products are placed in the earthenware jar and left to cook over extended periods of time.
Generally speaking, these prior soup kettle apparatus have met with some success but are limited in their cooking capabilities. That is, the soup kettles are designed primarily as a food warmer. Products are first cooked and then transferred hot to the kettle for serving. Therefore, two separate apparatus are required for cooking and serving.
There are, as indicated, cooking apparatus for fluid-type foods such soup, chili, stew, or the like. These cooking apparatus are also of limited complexity and require frequent tending. For example, if left unattended for an extended period of time, the fluid or food mixture contained therein may be brought to a boil or become overcooked. In an effort to promote more uniform cooking, it is necessary for a user to periodically tend to the food. Occasional stirring or regulation of the heating element in order to promote more uniform cooking enhances the flavor of the food product. If mechanical stirring is provided, such as by a propeller-like mixing blade, a severe problem with abrasiveness and deleterious agitation of the fluid mixture may result.
As is apparent, the prior cooking apparatus are extremely limited in use. Basically, the ingredients are measured and placed in the container and the heating apparatus actuated. Periodic stirring or tending is required to assure uniform cooking of the entire container's contents. Once the cooking time period has expired, the heating assembly is turned off and the food is removed for consumption.
It has been considered desirable to provide a structure which regulates the cooking process in a more efficient and precise manner. Specifically, adjustment of the heating element to prevent overcooking or boiling or, on the other hand, undercooking the food, is desired. Additionally, means for mixing the food in the container is desirable so that the food may be left unattended and, be assured of uniform cooking, without doing damage to the mixture.
The subject invention is deemed to meet these needs and overcome the above-noted problems and others in a simple, economical manner.